


awesome boy (who likes games)

by otter_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band), OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, i mention league of legends but you don't have to know anything about it xd, oneus' members mentioned too just because, they live together, this is literally just sungho playing lol when yoojung only wants to cuddle, this is too fluff fr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: He went home to have hugs and kisses, not to see his incredible boyfriend playing League of Legends...
Relationships: Lee Sungho | Rie/Lee Taeyeob | Yoojung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	awesome boy (who likes games)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesonseoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/gifts).



"Hyung! I'm back!"

Taeyeob entered his apartment with a little smile, happy to finally be home. Honestly, classes were always tiring, but for someone who's doing a History degree, he was really dumb and couldn't get any country right (who would know Spain was in Europe?). So, everytime he had that class, Taeyeob felt exhausted on an extreme level. Lucky him, he had a beautiful boyfriend waiting for him at home, who would smile cutely at him and invite him to his arms, kissing his forehead, probably telling him he wasn't  _ so  _ dumb, just a little.

"Sungho-hyung? Are you there?" he asked with a loud voice, walking to the kitchen. It was a rare time to see his boyfriend doing something in the kitchen, but who knows. "Hyung!!"

"Bedroom!" screamed Sungho back.

Taeyeob jumped on his place, not really expecting that scream, but hopped with joy to their shared bedroom, expecting his hugs. Nevertheless, what he found there made him frown his brows.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing?" he asked with his 'isn't it obvious?' voice that always made Taeyeob pout.

"But we agreed you wouldn't play at this hours, hyung!"

"I know Taeyeobie, but Seoho and Geonhak asked me and I couldn't say no!" Sungho also did a pout, and Taeyeob felt stupid falling for it for a second.

"So they're more important than our agreement!"

"Taeyeob-ah, come here" he said with cute, shiny, bright eyes —Taeyeob couldn't say no—.

He left his earphones on the table and caught the angry Taeyeob between his arms, kissing his forehead very softly.

"Last time I canceled on them so I'm compensating it now, because I know my adorable boyfriend will forgive me for one day, no?"

Sungho was evil. He always knew that Taeyeob didn't have any way to say no to him, so he used it to his favor a lot of times already. But well, again, who was Taeyeob to say no?

"But I'm staying here."

"Of course, if that's what you want" Sungho kissed his lips, and when Taeyeob was about to lose against it, his boyfriend moved him aside. "The game is starting soon, so… excuse me."

Why those stupid games were always more important than him? Sungho literally just said "Go away, I'm playing"! (Yeah, he knew that that wasn't what he said, but being dramatic is a lifestyle, not a life choice.)

Taeyeob moved his own chair to sit besides Sungho, seeing only full green and Sungho's character —probably— moving around with another character by its side. Or so he thought. He wasn't attentive to games, so he really didn't have an idea of what Sungho was doing. What he could recall was little voices coming from the headphones, one very deep and another one just normal, so of course those were Geonhak and Seoho respectively, better known as the ones who steal his boyfriend everytime they can. But they were cool guys so no problem there. Kind of.

"What's the name of the character you're using?" Taeyeob asked because he had vocal chords, and was desperate for a little attention. He liked the attention.

"Say it again babe?" Sungho said without taking his eyes off the screen, but Taeyeob felt his ears turning red because of the pet name that slipped from his lips.

It wasn't the first time something like that happened. When Sungho was concentrating on other things, he usually called Taeyeob a lot of cringey, cute and lovey-dovey names. When he was working on a project?  _ Honey _ . When he was playing more games?  _ Love _ . And now,  _ babe _ , who made Taeyeob's heart do weird things on his chest.

"What's the name of your character."

"Ah! He's called Kog'Maw, isn't he cute? And the one next to me is Geonhak using Tahm Kench."

"Excuse me, Kog-what? Tahm-who?"

"Kog-Maw! Isn't he cute? And Geonhak's using Tahm Kench" Sungho repeated with a little smile, giving him a glance.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Of course! Dog's are cute…"

"This is a skin anyways, he's normally like a gray worm."

"Right…"

That was the end of the conversation because Taeyeob really didn't understand a thing of what was happening in there. How could Sungho even play those games? It was so confusing, colors everywhere that made everything blurry. Then, considering his situation, he rested his head on Sungho's shoulder. He almost felt an imaginary tail wagging excitedly when Sungho kissed his head.

"I'm sorry honey, but I move my hand around too much and it'll be bothersome for you."

Next thing he knew, he had been thrown out of the commodity of Sungho's shoulder by his own hands, who, faster than a beam, went to hold his keyboard and mouse. Taeyeob pouted, crossing his arms, but didn't find himself saying something to him.

He took off his phone from his pocket, but obviously he got zero notifications because his friends were in class, since Wookjin and Yongsoo were doing other degrees. Also, there wasn't any news, just people being cancelled on Twitter and that was a recurrent thing.

"Hyung, I'm bored" he said, making clear that he had a pout on his lips. Sungho chuckled.

"Just wait a little more minutes."

"This thing lasts like one hour!" he complained.

"Don't be stubborn, the games are not that long."

Taeyeob sighed, knowing that a fight over a game was something stupid to do, thus he waited. And waited. And… waited, until he couldn't wait anymore.

He got up from his chair, noticing how Sungho completely ignored his movement. He made a face. But after that, he placed himself behind Sungho's chair and put his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder, kissing the back of his neck.

"Yah, Lee Taeyeob! Don't do that!"

"I'm bored!"

"I know that but I'm still playing, please don't kiss my neck. That's rude."

"I'm bored!!"

"Taeyeob-ah-"

"I want a hug, hyung."

Sungho sighed. He said "I'll be AFK for a moment, BRB" (a certain language Taeyeob didn't quite understand), took off his headphones again, and made Taeyeob free his neck from his needy arms. He moved the chair and opened his legs, leaving a place on the chair. Taeyeob opened his eyes too big; Sungho just laughed.

"Come on, big baby. You wanted a hug, right? This is all I can do now."

Taeyeob almost threw himself to Sungho's arms, putting himself against his boyfriend's chest, trying to not interfere with his hyung's game.

Maybe it wasn't that bad. He ended up having the hug and comfort he wanted and some kisses from time to time, and his hyung could play the games he loved. Really, it wasn't that bad.

◇◇◇

**Chat.**

**[Party] MallangRie:** guys

**[Party] MallangRie:** guys taeyeobie just fell asleep laying against me

**[Party] MallangRie:** he's the cutest omg

**[Party] seohohoho:** Lol you let him stay with you?

**[Party] seohohoho:** That explains why you were playing so bad ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

**[Party] geonhak97:** that's how sungho hyung always plays tho

**[Party] MallangRie:** HEY

**Author's Note:**

> the spain thing was based on the comeback's live (you know, three dorks not knowing where spain was lmao)
> 
> thank you for reading<3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lieutenant_mimi?s=09) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/lieutenant_mimi)


End file.
